Mistletoe
by alreadyinhell
Summary: Foxxay. Bit of seasonal fluff, Cordelia wonders who's been leaving mistletoe in practically every room of the house...


Cordelia tried in vain to focus on the work she was doing but it was no use, she could feel the small white orbs staring at her from across the room, practically burning a hole into the back of her head.

Who could be doing this? She frowned to herself, mulling the question over.

The girls were well aware of her current love-life situation, or lack of more like. Ever since Hank she'd all but given up on the whole ordeal, it was something that Maddison seemed to find quite amusing, which led her to her first suspect; Maddison Montgomery. Failing actress and self proclaimed comic, and lets not forget massive witch bitch.

She let out another sigh and turned to face the spring of mistletoe hanging on the door frame, making a mental note to give the younger witch a stern talking to later on.

Wandering through to fetch another cup of tea she noticed another small bundle of leaves taunting her from the kitchen door. This was the third one today! If she hadn't suspected some ulterior motive to festive fun before then she certainly did now. She quickly snatched down the plant and threw it in the trash, this holiday season was stressful enough without some little brat poking fun.

Giving up on the tea she decided to head to the greenhouse. It was the only place she really felt she could just forget about everything else and reach some semblance of calm. Although she would outright deny it if anyone asked (herself included), she was also very much hoping that Misty would be there. In Misty she had found a true companion and probably the closest friend she'd ever known, she was sure the younger girl would be able to calm her down.

As she reached the greenhouse she cried out in dismay, spotting another sprig of green hanging on the doorway.

"More damn Mistletoe!" She stormed over, yet again snatching it off of the frame.

"What's the matter Miss Cordelia?" In her annoyance the older woman hadn't noticed Misty standing all of a few feet away. "Don't ya like my decorations?"

There was a strange edge to Misty's voice that Cordelia couldn't quite place, and for some reason unknown it sent a shiver down her spine. Ignoring this, Cordelia turned to her friend speechless, _her_ decorations? She didn't understand why the one person she had thought she had a real connection with was mocking her.

"Your decorations? What is this? Misty what's going on?" She watched bewildered as a grin spread across the younger girl's face and she slowly made her way towards her, and in her annoyed and confused state she missed the way the swamp witch swung her hips a little more then usual, the way she seemed to look over every inch of Cordelia's body before approaching.

When Misty's eyes reached her headmistress's face she noticed the confusion plastered across it, the other woman's gaze met her own and her flowing step faltered. Had she really thought this through? _Of course she hadn't, there was no way 'Delia could ever want her, no chance 'Delia would want to kiss her - the look on the other woman's face was proof enough of that_. The grin faded from Misty's face and she quickly turned away, her moment of confidence was gone and she was back to playing with the rings on her fingers. _Aw man, I'm goin' to kill Zoe for this, this stupid idea might well cost me the most important woman in my life._

Cordelia's gaze softened as Misty turned away, she knew the young witch well enough to be able to tell that something had gone terribly wrong and she couldn't help but feel her annoyance melting away. Closing the gap between them she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Misty, why did you put mistletoe in every room of the house?" Hearing it out loud, both girls couldn't help but laugh at how absurd it sounded, Cordeila cursed herself for getting so worked up over something so trivial.

Lost in thought, she missed the mumbled words the swamp witch spoke into her sleeve. Upon being asked to repeat them Misty turned to face the other woman, feigning some of the confidence she'd shown earlier.

"Well y'see Miss 'Delia, I figured if I put enough up I'd be bound to run into you somewhere…"

A puzzled look crossed Cordelia's face before her eyes widened, she took a step back in surprise. A small 'oh' escaped her lips.

Panic and disappointment spread over Misty as she regarded the other woman's reaction. She went to take a step forward to comfort her but then thought better of it and turned away completely, ready to run right out of the greenhouse she suddenly felt so trapped in. However she thought better of it and turned to beg for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Miss Cordelia, I didn't mean anythin' by it, it's just that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen an' I feel like there's this connection between us, ya know? An' I've never felt these things for another person 'fore an' I just wanted to let ya know that I think you're-"

Misty found herself unable to finish as the other woman's lips crashed to hers in a searing kiss, one that until that moment both girls had thought was never going to happen. They stayed like that for a while, hands finding each others' bodies and pulling them even closer, until eventually their kisses slowed and they were left panting, each still holding the other in a close embrace.

"You think I'm what?" Cordelia breathed, Misty let out a low chuckle and planted a kiss to her forehead.

"I think you're perfect."

There was no force on earth that could've stopped the grin spreading across Cordelia's face at that moment, not her mother, not Hank, nothing. She leant her head against Misty's shoulder and just listened to the other girl's breathing and, for once in her life, she felt like she was enough.


End file.
